spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox Kids/edits
Fox Kids has censored multiple programmes on the network. Before Fox Nights began, C-rated spin-offs would air during the day with some edits. Fox Toons and SBN edits are also available here. ''Basket Sponge Bikini Bottom Survival Since the show's move to Fox Nights the censored version of these episodes are usually not shown. "The Run For Survival" *In airings during the day, Mr. Sear's line "What the fuck, stop that!" was edited making "fuck" muted. *Any use of the word "shit" was also muted. *The line "No! Let me go, you pathetic cunt!" was edited making "cunt" muted. "Questions Answered" *Any use of the words "fuck" and "shit" were muted. "The Last Hour" *Mr. Krabs' line "We have at least 50 to 60 minutes before everything goes to shit." was edited making "shit" muted. Dunces and Dragons "Ye Olde Kelp City" *In the original 9pm airing, Squidly's line "That bobolyne!" was changed to "Son of a bitch!" This version of the ep has not aired since the launch of Fox Nights due to this version of the ep being rated C. SpongeBob n' Stuff "Houston, We Have A Wormhole" *This episode has only aired once likely due to it being part of a story arc. "Great Scott!" *This episode has only aired once likely due to it being part of a story arc. SpongeBob With Pluto "Playhouse?" *This episode only aired once for unknown reasons. "ROBLOX" *The episode was never reran due to product placement concerns. "A Very Pluto Thanksgiving" *The original segment with Robbie Rotten in disguise as a pizza delivery man and being brutally murdered by Pluto was removed due to Stefán Karl Stefánsson's battle with cancer and the strong violence in the scene. The Ren & Stimpy Show *All the Fox Kids networks, including Fox Nights, only air the episodes from season 3 - 5, after John K was fired. They also blank John K's name from the credits. NKC As Fox Nights is a late-night programming block, they always air the show in its uncensored form. However SBN regularly airs the show in daytime slots, because of this many edits have been made to the show. Airings on SBN after 10pm however, are completely uncensored. "Welcome to New Kelp" *The line "Well. Uh. That's money you could be using on, uh, bubbles, uh, food for Gary, uh, fucking, jellyfish nets." is edited removing the use of the word "fucking". Fans of the series have noted that the episode flows perfectly fine with this edit, some fans believing the use of the word was entirely unnecessary. *The line "Oh shit, he's onto us." is edited removing the words "oh shit". *During the Austin prank call scene, the word "fuck" is bleeped. *The line "I think it's fucking stupid. It's pretty obvious everyone voted against it, but of course, the government doesn't care" is edited, with the word "fucking" removed. *The line "Ow! Shit! bleep, it was like this in the uncensored cut-ing bitch." is completely edited, with SpongeBob instead saying "Ow! Son of a bitch." *The scene with Rex in a PenisMan costume is removed completely, with the episode cutting straight to Rex in hospital after the scene with him dancing. *The wanted poster for SpongeCock SquarePants is edited, with his name pixelated. "I Am Not Gay" *Mr. Krabs' "shit" after breaking his computer is bleeped. *Rex's "fuck" during the beer bong scene is bleeped. "Amazon Aletrick" *Rex's "oh shit" after accidentally trying to deal drugs to a cop is edited with "shit" being muted. *The scene with SpongeBob walking in on Patrick naked with Alexa had several edits. :*Patrick was not naked in the scene. :*Patrick's line "Oh we had sex, after we got married, just so we don't go to hell. What do you think of our relationship SpongeBob?" was changed to "Oh we got married. What do you think of our relationship SpongeBob?" :*SpongeBob's line "I think, it’s ''bleep disgusting" was slightly edited, with the bleep removed completely. ''SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series)'' *Only episodes rated A, B, and B+ air on Fox Kids. And C rated episodes air on SBN. *The show airs with the normal SpongeBob SquarePants theme song with no changes. Category:Fox Kids Category:Other Category:2017 Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Edit lists Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:Dunces and Dragons Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:SpongeBob With Pluto Category:NKC